la casa iluminada
by kraisler23
Summary: Este corto fic esta basado en el doujinshi "Full of Harmony" de Papillon , o por lo menos la idea es parecida ya verán por que.Para los que creen en fastasmas. One-shot . Juubei/Kazuki yaoi-lemon explìcito.


Hola , saludos todos , como estáis.. pues yo recuperándome de una fea infección intestinal , así que mientras estuve recuperándome en casita y aprovechando la laptop, me puse a escribir un nuevo fic que se me vino a la mente en uno de estos días de lluvia , iba de lo mas feliz hasta que la tormenta me dejó sin energía eléctrica TxT jaja pero en cuanto volvió la luz la terminé , espero les guste y me dejen sus reviews!

**Disclaimer:** GB no me pertenece , lastimosamente , es propiedad de sus respectivos dueños Yuya Aoki y Rando Ayamine , yo no escribo fics con fines de lucro ni nada parecido sino por el puro goce estético de la haraganería y de no tener nada mejor que hacer XXD , es puro pasatiempo .

Este corto fic esta basado en el doujinshi "Full of Harmony" de Papillon , o por lo menos la idea es parecida ya verán por que .

**NOTA**: contiene yaoi, yaoi lemon con escenas y descripciones - vocabulario explicito , así que si no te gusta no leas , están advertidos no quiero quejas, reclamos ni reviews sin sentido .

**N/A 2**: Es un mundo alterno o en parte , pueden , colocarlo temporalmente donde ustedes quieran , yo lo había pensado en la época en el cual Kazuki y Juubei son adolescentes y están buscando la fortaleza por primera vez, ellos están perdidos viajando hasta que llegan a Shinjuku esa es mi alternativa pero si queréis puede ser como mas les guste esa era sola una posible sugerencia . Capitulo único sin continuación .

Sin más preámbulos al fic …

**La casa iluminada**

Nunca imaginaron que pudiera sucederles, caía ya la tormenta la lluvia tan fuerte que no podía verse nada frente a ellos más que la nieva de la lluvia dejando caer su ira natural y devastadora, estaban empapados hasta los huesos y el Fuuchoin ya tiritaba del frio y le castañeaban los dientes , el árbol que los resguardaba no los estaba protegiendo mucho y con la tempestad que se había desatado permanecer allí era un peligro , pues los rayos a momentos pasaban muy cerca de la copa del pino que los protegía , la lluvia era fuerte con viento y granizo y el Kakei solo podía abrazar a Kazuki contra su pecho en un inútil ademán de protegerlo de la inclemencia del tiempo .

-hay que buscar otro refugio- le dijo acunándolo con fuerzas contra su cuerpo , para calentarlo , pero era inútil el agua estaba friísima y si seguían allí podía alcanzarlos un rayo o acabar con una fea hipotermia que incluso podía cobrarles la vida , por lo helada que estaba la noche , el cielo se iluminaba con los relámpagos que cruzaban el cielo en bellas tonalidades azules y violetas , hermosas pero peligrosas se ondeaban cerca de sus cabezas , no se veía ni una sola vivienda ni señales de vida en kilómetros a la redonda .

De pronto en cuanto la lluvia bajó un poco la intensidad , Juubei pudo ver a lo jejos una luz muy tenue , ¡una casa!

-vamos Kazuki , -Juubei apretó a Kazuki contra la chumpa que le había puesto sobre los hombros y lo cubrió lo mejor que pudo mientras caminaban muy pegados uno al otro en dirección a la luz que se veía en la lejanía , mientas los seguían acechando los truenos , la lluvia y los granizos, el viento era tan intenso que a momentos sentían que los arrastraba lejos y les impedía avanzar .

El camino hasta esa luz, que en efecto era una vivienda para suerte de ambos , pareció eterno pero al fin llegaron , completamente empapados Juubei llamó a la puerta con desesperación

-ayuda por favor .. nos congelamos … ayuda!-golpeó con insistencia

La puerta de la casa se abrió ante el eminente empujón que Juubie le dio con su cuerpo , y ambos cayeron al suelo del interior de la casa , una ancianita muy ,pero muy encorvada y pequeña apareció , y se les quedó viendo asustada y visiblemente sorprendida .

A pesar del susto que se había llevado la habitante del hogar ante tan inesperada visita , la anciana mujer fue muy hospitalaria, bondadosa y compresiva les llevo ropa limpia y seca para cambiarse, toallas secas y café caliente a ambos , poco a poco Kazuki dejó de temblar , conforme su cuerpo entraba en calor . Incluso les proporcionó colchas térmicas y una bosa de agua caliente .

-Muchas gracias no sé como agradecerle , solo nos quedaremos esta noche hasta que pase la tormenta –dijo Juubei sumamente agradecido y apenado por la intromisión casi salvaje a la casa sin mencionar que sin ninguna pena y en la presencia de la mujer habían desnudándose allí mismo para ponerse la ropa que les ofrecía , pero la señora se veían muy ancianita y muy servicial .

La mujer solo sonrió he hizo señas con sus manos , pero Juubei no comprendía muy bien .. al parecer la mujer era sordomuda , Juubei le agració con un ademán y una reverencia agradecida y le devolvió la sonrisa .

Aquella ancianita parecía estar sola en toda la casa , era una vivienda humilde pero que tenía todo lo que se necesitaba para pasar la noche cómodamente , Kazuki y Juubei se quedarían en la sala , allí había una chimenea y una estufa de leña por lo que era un sitio muy cálido , no importaba quedarse en el suelo , era sumamente acogedor a comparación con el clima terrible e inclemente de afuera .

-mi nombre es Kazuki Fuuchoin y el es Juubei Kakei .. si quiere le podemos ayudar con algo para pagarle lo que hace por nosotros –ofreció el Fuuchoin acercándose a la ancianita y dándole un suave golpecito en la espalada pero era inútil ella solo dejaba ver su sonrisa desdentada , pero no le entendía nada de lo que trataba de decirle .

La ancianita estaba cocinando algo , luego saco un colchón viejo y grande y lo tendió en el suelo junto con varis sabanas de lana .

-muchas gracias .. –Kazuki le ayudó a tenderlas estirarlas y acomodarlas , al poco rato ya estaba instalado en el lugar donde la pareja se quedaría a dormir .

Comieron en la mesa de madera vieja y pequeña con las patas chuecas , la ancianita les sirvió en platos de barro , comieron sopa de frijoles calientes y algunos mendrugos de pan duro con café hervido , no era una gran cena pero en los hambrientos estómagos de Kazu y Juubei aquel bocadito sabia a gloria .

La lluvia seguía sin esperanzas de parar y el fuego de la chimenea se había extinguido pues los ventarrones habían terminado de apagar la hoguera , pero lo bueno es que ya la habitación había logrado acumular suficiente calor para pasar la noche , la anciana mujer parecía muy feliz de tener compañía , hacia ruiditos guturales y reía como platicando con los huéspedes quienes solo se limitaban a hacer ademanes tratando inútilmente de buscar una manera de comunicarse pero al final se dieron por vendidos no eran necesarias las palabras .

Ayudaron a la dulce viejita a recoger todo y lavar platos , la señora les mostró donde estaba el baño y algunas otras cosas indispensables que pudieran necesitar de la casa y se fue a dormir a su cuarto dejando a los huéspedes a solas en la amplia habitación principal .

-que amable ha sido con nosotros .. es una lástima que no logremos agradecerle plenamente lo que ha hecho –dijo Kazuki recostándose en el colchón no era de lo mas cómodo pero era perfecto para pasar la noche , las puertas y ventanas vibran y rechinaban por el viento la casita de teja y lamina parecía temblar bajo aquella lluvia que parecía el diluvio universal .

-creo que ella comprendió que le estábamos muy agradecidos , se veía muy contenta –le dijo Juubei recostándose a su lado , estaba tibio , la sábanas era de gruesa lana , y las almohadas parecían forradas de piel de algún animal , era ropa de cama vieja pero era suficiente para sobrevivir la fría noche de tormenta .

-descansemos .. mañana hay que continuar el viaje , espero que finalmente podamos llegar a la fortaleza –le dijo Juubei dándole un suave beso en la mejilla

-si eso espero –Kazuki se recostó sobre el hombro de Juubei y se abrazaron tímidamente , quedando profundamente dormidos había sido un viaje largo y cansado .

Habían pasado varias horas, hasta que un fuerte ventarrón y el sonido de un rayo cercano , los despertó sobresaltados , Juubei abrazó a un asustado Kazuki , al parecer la lluvia se había intensificado durante la noche .

-que fue eso?- preguntó Kazuki aferrándose a Juubei quien aprovechó para abrazar con firmeza a Kazuki entre sus brazos , recordaron que estaban en la cabaña de la ancianita .

-ese trueno pasó muy cerca –le dijo mientras acariciaba sus hombros

-si, que susto

-pero aquí estamos protegidos .. no tienes que preocuparte – Kazuki no sabía exactamente cómo reaccionar ante los abrazos y caricias que el Kakei le proporcionaba tan dulcemente , no podía sino ponerse nervioso pese a la infinita confianza que le tenía , el cariño profundo que le trasmitía , Juubei y el ya no eran unos niños , habían despertado en ellos muchas cosas que con la adolescencia y ahora desarrollaba sentimientos diferentes , profundos y lazos mucho más fuertes , algo había cambiado . Y no era solo que estuvieran más altos o más fuertes , en poco tiempo ambos habían madurado mucho desde el incidente del incendio , ellos se habían vuelto más unidos pero ahora afloraban también muchas sensaciones nuevas que Kazuki no lograba comprender del todo pero que sentía a flor de piel como algo que florecía entre ambos .

-Juubei .. gracias por protegerme y cuidar de mi –le dijo suavemente a la vez que acariciaba las mejillas ruborizadas del chico

-no tienes que agradecerme , para cuidar de ti he nacido –le dijo con usa sonrisa dulce y a la vez seria que tanto le gustaba a Kazuki

-jejeje siempre tan anticuado –rieron bajito entre las sábanas las mejillas de ambos muy rojas y esa presión en el pecho y ese usual mariposeo en sus estómagos que se hacía frecuente en aquellos momentos , esa calidez y confort .

-cuidar de ti y estar a tu lado es algo que disfruto profundamente y que me hace muy feliz –Juubei se acercó mas hasta que sus labios estuvieron cerca, entonces con timidez y nervios depositó un suave beso en los labios de Kazuki quien no podía creer lo que sucedía , la maravillosa sensación de sentir los labios de Juubei sobre los suyos, era la sensación más increíble y magnifica que podría imaginarse era mucho más que lo hubiera soñado jamás , los labios de Juubei eran infinitamente suaves , tímidos, cálidos y sabían tan dulce como miel y temblaban nerviosos , eran sedosos era increíble lo placentero que se sentía . Se dejó llevar por aquel vaivén embriagante que lo envolvía y devolvió el beso un poco torpemente , era la primera vez que se besaban , acercó mas el rostro de Juubei al suyo enredando los cabellos del Kakei a sus dedos , un beso largo y necesitado , hasta que se separaron por aire .

-Juu.. Juubei.. –tartamudeó el Fuuchoin mientras sus labios humectados y rosados delataban que habían sido víctimas de un delicioso y profundo beso

-lo siento .. no podía resistirlo más y es que .. estas tan bello.. de verdad me gustas mucho –le dijo con sinceridad mientras volvían a unirse en otro beso suave y tibio.

Volvieron a separarse tomando grandes bocanadas de aire , completamente ruborizados. Estaban asfixiados de placer.

-Oh Juubei .. –se quedaron abrazados y se besaban a momentos entre las sábanas mientras oían la lluvia caer , esa sensación de estar tan cerca uno del otro sus cuerpos rozándose enviaba una corriente eléctrica a todo el cuerpo a cada neurona a cada trasmisor de sensaciones , Kazuki temblaba como una hoja al viento allí entre los fuertes brazos de su médico personal y amigo y no era por el frio porque estaba realmente cálido allí junto al Kakei.

Juubei le gustaba mucho , le gustaba su olor , le gustaba su cabello , le gustaba su forma de ser , su personalidad tímida y reservada , le gustaba esa timidez, y esa seriedad excesiva , le gustaban esos ojos azul –grisáceos llenos de bondad pero también le gustaba su físico y fue en ese momento en que Kazuki comprendió que Juubei ya no era un chiquillo delgado y débil, el mismo ya tampoco lo era , Juubei era un joven fuerte , podía sentir los músculos de los brazos cuando lo abrazaba , y podía sentir el pecho musculoso y bien formado , el abdomen duro que dejaba ver unos músculos suaves, tensos y en progreso de hacerse más fuertes y más grandes , enrojeció completamente ante sus pensamientos , cuando se besaban sentía algo en su interior que estaba a punto de explotar y ese hormigueo se intensificaba bajando por su entrepierna en una sensación a la que no estaba acostumbrado . Era una sensación extraña pero demasiado agradable .. le intrigaba con una curiosidad un poco pervertida , pero le gustaba demasiado .

-Juubei –repitió el nombre de esa persona por quien sentía tanto amor como confusión en ese momento y se abrazó mas a él procurando estar muy , pero muy pegado a su cuerpo , lo sintió tensarse , y sintió como Juubei tragaba saliva el corazón de ambos estaba acelerado –también me gustas mucho –le confesó en un susurró mientras con timidez pero a la vez atrevimiento acariciaba el pecho fuerte y ancho de su pareja .

-Kazuki –se besaron de nuevo y cada vez esa sensación de excitación se incrementaba , Kazuki enrojeció copiosamente cuando sin si quiera proponérselo dejó escapar un gemido en medio del beso y sintió como la lengua humedad y tibia de Juubei pedía permiso con nerviosismo para entrar en su boca con cierta timidez , le dejó entrar y acariciar todo cuanto gustara en un beso un poco más sensual y necesitado .

-hmm –se separaron del beso por la única razón posible : aire. Kazuki seguía acariciando cada porción del pecho de Juubei quien ya gemía y siseaba en nerviosismo y ansiedad .

-¿Qué es esto que siento?-Kazuki sintió como su erección se frotaba dolorosamente contra la ropa de cama y solo quería liberarse de aquella sensación tan sofocante , no podía dejar de besar a Juubei era como estar en un trance hipnótico .

- es deseo –le dijo Juubei al oído mientras acariciaba los hombros blancos y luego el cuello del Fuuchoin y se deshacía de la ropa a su paso acarició el pecho del maestro de los hilos y luego apretó suavemente las tetillas rosadas y sensibles , Kazuki dejó escapar un sonoro gemido de placer , quería que aquellas caricias se hicieran mas intensas y sobre todo que bajaran más a su vientre al centro del placer.

-Juu.. yo… - fue acallado por un beso , Juubei atrajo la mano de Kazuki hasta su erección , Kazuki enrojeció profusamente como un tomate al sentir lo duro que estaba Juubei en esa área jamás en su vida se imaginó poder tocar a Juubei de esa manera y en esas partes tan intimas de su cuerpo temblaba , nervioso y no sabía bien que hacer sin embargo apretó suavemente el glande de Juubei y sus testículos en una suave y tímida caricia . El Kakei gruñó bajo parecía sofocado de placer , todo el rostro de Juubei era un poema y Kazuki no podía dejar de verlo con deleite , estaba muy ruborizado , cerraba los ojos y lo llamaba con los dientes apretados , mientras se contorsionaba y se abraza mas a él con una necesidad imperante .

-ahh .. Kazuki .. por favor … ya no aguanto . –Kazuki comenzó a acariciarlo mas enérgicamente , pero aun con algo de torpeza no podía ocultar su inexperiencia y nerviosismo , Juubei de verdad parecía a punto de desmayarse temblaba y tiritaba de placer y Kazuki sentía que Juubei era sin duda alguna la persona más atractiva y bella del mundo .

Entonces lo sintió un liquido tibio y espeso esparcirse por su mano , no podía creerlo era .. Juubei? –el rostro de Kazuki era color sandia solo se acurrucó contra el rostro de Juubei el cual estaba tan cálido como una braza , Juubei respiraba entrecortadamente tomando aire y recobrando lentamente la conciencia.

-Juu.. Juubei estas bien? Que fue eso?-se atrevió a preguntar en voz muy baja –Juubei solo lo besó, un beso sofocado y ardiente .

Kazuki no supo qué hacer por un rato solo dejo que el ritmo cardiaco de Juubei se tranquilizara , mientras acariciaba su rostro y le daba suaves besos en las mejillas encendidas .

-gracias, disculpa te manché -decía un Juubei apenas recuperado del sofoco mientras con timidez trataba de limpiar el desorden , Kazuki no dejaba de verlo y de sonreírle tímida y coquetamente.

-Eres bello .. –le dijo Kazuki , el Kakei bajó el rostro abochornado

-yo… este.. gracias ..

Se quedaron abrazados largo rato .. hasta que Kazuki sintió que Juubei se sumergía entre las sábanas sin mayor preámbulo y tomándolo por completo por sorpresa , sintió las manos del Kakei en ciertas partes muy privadas de su anatomía , dejó escapar un suspiro mitad susto y mitad placer al sentir el contraste de calor y frio .. Juubei tenía sujeto su pene suavemente entre sus manos ejerciendo una deliciosa presión que le hizo gemir sonoramente , se cubrió la boca con las manos cerró los ojos y se entregó a las caricias , Juubei subió hasta su rostro para colmarlo de besos en las mejillas sobre los parpados ,en la frente húmeda , sobre la naricita de botón de rosa y por supuesto sobre los labios trémulos y carnosos , pero tuvo que primero quitar las manos de sobre su boca y relajarlo .

-shhh .. tranquilo.. los ruidos de la tormenta acallan nuestros gritos –le dijo en un susurro , luego Kazuki sintió el placer mas infinito que pudiera experimentar su inocente e inexperto cuerpo , la boca de Juubei abandona sus labios para bajar por su pecho , luego por su abdomen , por su vientre bajo hasta la fuente de deseo y finalmente de una lametada lamia su pene , su próstata suavemente de arriba a abajo , Kazuki no podía creer lo bien que se sentía abría mas sus piernas y tomaba a Juubei de la nuca para acercarlo un poco mas contra su centro del placer , tomaba grandes bocanadas , y sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento era demasiado gozo para un pobre mortal .

Juubei ahora no solo lamia sino también succionaba el miembro sumamente erecto de Kazuki con erotismo y sensualidad el Kakei nunca se imaginó que terminaría haciendo aquello pero lo disfrutaba mucho , saber que le causaba tanto placer a esa persona que tanto amaba y saberse el objeto de sus deseos era demasiado placer para él . El ritmo de la respiración de Kazuki se incrementaba su espalda se arqueaba entonces lo engulló hambrientamente y tenía todo el pene de Kazuki en su boca .

-juu .. Juu.. para .. por favor .. para — suplicó con la voz Enrron quecida y con mucha pena al saber que ese calor y esas deliciosas contracciones se extendían desde su entrepierna para luego propagarse como pólvora explosiva por todo su cuerpo anunciando la inminencia de un fuerte orgasmo . No pudo completar lo que iba a decir ni logró tampoco apartar a Juubei aun cuando le estaba empujando nerviosamente entre ese temblor y esos espasmos cortos , se corrió allí mismo y Juubei se deleitó sintiendo el cálido liquito llenar su boca y garganta bebió hasta la última gota de semen .

Paso un lapso en el cual solo se escuchaba la lluvia golpear fuerte contra las tejas y laminas de la humilde casita rural , mas relámpagos iluminaban por momentos la habitación y los truenos ensordecedores eran lo único que llenaba el ambiente de ruido , Kazuki se recuperaba de aquel delicioso desmayo que consideró como morir y renacer nuevamente , entre abrió los ojos castaños y vio el rostro de Juubei allí tan cercano al suyo observándolo y se deleitaba con el rostro de su amigo , ahora amante , le dio un suave beso en los labios de modo de agradecimiento , Juubei los abrazo y acarició sus cabellos pajizos y húmedos por el sudor y le lleno de besos mientras con cuidado y cariño lo colocaba en una posición cómoda que definiría su encuentro sexual final de la noche .

-Juubei?-Kazuki se asuntó un poco ante la nueva posición que adoptaron a ahora sus cuerpos , Juubei estaba encima suyo y él de espaldas con las nalgas levantadas al aire y a gatas sobre el colchón , Juubei humedeció con cuidado sus dedos índice y anular , los mojó en su saliva y luego se los ofreció a Kazuki , fue un momento muy sensual e intimo pues sabía que poblaría de nuevo la saliva del Kakei pero de una manera un poco diferente. Cuando los digitas estaban sumamente mojados y Juubei calculó que podía continuar , se acercó hasta el oído de Kazuki y le susurró muy bajito estas palabras:

-voy a entrar en ti , quiero penétrate prometo ser cuidadoso y no lastimarte ni causarte dolor , si te incomoda avísame y paro si?.. promete que me avisarás si te lastimo ..

-esta bien –Kazuki temblaba mitad de susto y ansiedad de no saber como harían tal cosa y también de excitación su erección se ponía muy dura de nuevo contra el colchón .

Juubei también estaba nervioso , nunca jamás había realizado tal cosa , había leído sobre el sexo anal en algunos textos de acupuntura pero era sobre asuntos médicos nunca como una relación amorosa, lo único de lo que si estaba consiente es que dolía y ahora su principal miedo era no lastimar a Kazuki , lo amaba demasiado como para considerar si quiera llegar a causarle algún daño , tanto emocional , físico o psicológico , debía ser cuidadoso muy cuidadoso tomarse el tiempo de distender su ano para no lastimarle ningún musculo o dañar aquel bello cuerpo delicado que tanto adoraba . Tomò un respiro y entonces decidió que no importaba cuando lo necesitara o cuando requería lo haría despacio para no lastimar a su querido maestro de las cuerdas . Se trata de disfrutarlo al máximo que ambos lo disfrutarán mucho .

Le dio un beso la boca y se posicionó detrás de el .. lo principal era hacerlo despacio y dejarlo que se acostumbrara a la intromisión mientras distraerlo con algo , y que mejor distracción que besos y toqueteos .

Comenzó introduciendo un solo dedo despacio muy despacio , Kazuki dejó escapar un suspiro de incomodidad , era la sensación más extraña que había experimentado no sabía como considerarla si como dolor o como placer , porque sentía ambas cosas a la vez fusionándose , encorvó un poco la espalda y se sujetó a las sábanas mientras cerraba los ojos apretados . Con la mano libre Juubei buscó a tientas el pene semi erecto de Kazuki y comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente sintiendo como se endurecía a cada caricia y se erguía tan candente como el suyo propio , Kazuki siseó y dejó escapar un largo y contenido suspiro por la nariz pues tenia mas mandíbulas apretadas , Le siguió un segundo dedos , el cual entró fácilmente distendiendo el área , Juubei se contenía sentía que le explotaría la cabeza de ver a Kazuki en aquel estado y sentir como casi se derretía de placer entre sus manos era demasiado era más de lo que jamás se había atrevido a soñar o fantasear ni en sus sueños mas húmedos .

Juubei dejó de respirar por unos segundos asfixiado pro el calor que rodeba a sus dedos en el interior de Kazuki sintió un escalofrío subir por su columna vertebral, para luego descender como una ola de calor abrasador que se concentró en la parte baja del estómago y en su entrepierna la cual ya punzaba dolorosamente y rogaba pro liberación , pero no podía , no aun no , Kazuki debía estar listo , no era solo su deseo el que imperaba era la mas plena satisfacción de ambos. Observaba la escena extasiado , las nalgas firmes y redondeas de Kazuki su espalda ligeramente encorvada en esa posición tan sensual , siempre le habían fascinado sus formas, que no dejaban de ser masculinas a pesar de la delicada y femenina apariencia ya le costaba respirar en aquel ambiente caldeado y sofocante. "¿debería acaso intentar introducir un tercer dedo?" los movió lentamente en un movimiento de tijeras para ensanchar lo mejor posible la entrada y prepararla para la intromisión de algo mas grande . Se convenció que un tercer dedo sería una locura .

Incapaz de contener su deseo por más tiempo, atrajo el cuerpo desnudo de su amante contra él .Sólo cuando el Kakei se convenció de que el cuerpo de Kazuki estaba completamente relajado y preparado se atrevió a moverse de nuevo, tanteando con cuidado su inexplorado interior. Un leve quejido, a medio camino se quedaba atascado en la garganta entre el placer y el dolor, nació de Kazuki para morir ahogado contra su boca en otro beso . Podía sentir a Kazuki temblar bajo él.

Sin embargo Kazuki confiaba plenamente en el , confiaba en el mas que en cualquier otra persona en el mundo , solo a él le entregaría su cuerpo , su alma y su corazón . Extrajo los dedos de su interior y le alzó las caderas con cuidado y se posicionó con delicadeza entre sus piernas separando las nalgas con sus dedos para dejar que su erección casi a punto de estallar penetrase lentamente dentro de su cuerpo . Kazuki no emitió una sola protesta solo se aferró a las sábanas con fuerzas . Juubei le dio tiempo para que se acostumbrase a la dolorosa invasión a la vez que se contenía con toda sus fuerza de voluntad por controlarse y no empezar de una vez . Se puso a contar hasta diez, mientas acariciaba el pene del Fuuchoin pudo constatar que del la punta del miembro de Kazuki ya goteaban las primeras pequeñas gotas de semen como rocío sobre la hoja. Todo fue silencio hasta que la voz quebradiza y dulce de Kazuki resonó suavemente caso ahogada , en la habitación

-Juubei…

La impaciencia con la que Kazuki pronunció su nombre hizo que un estremecimiento le subiera por la columna vertebral. Solícito, empezó a moverse poco a poco, para aumentar gradualmente la velocidad conforme el cuerpo bajo él respondía a sus embestidas. Notaba la espalda perlada de sudor. Hacía demasiado calor, el aire parecía cálido , demasiado denso y pesado como para poder respirar. Por la cabeza le pasó solo por un segundo la imagen de la anciana levantándose para ir al baño y encontrándolos en aquella pecaminosa actividad , sintió que se le incendiaban las mejillas ,cruzó los dedos porque eso no pasara y aún así necesitaba más. Enredó sus manos tras la cintura de Kazuki y lo alzó de un tirón , sentándolo con facilidad sobre él. Lo apretó con fuerza contra sí, como si quisiera acercarlo más de lo humanamente posible mientras sus caderas danzaban en aquel baile frenético.

Y entonces lo sintió arquearse hacia atrás, mientras dejaba escapar un gemido y su cuerpo entero se sacudía con violentas contracciones mientras lo llamaba una y otra vez con delirante desesperación . Aquella deliciosa presión sobre su miembro, el saber que había llevado a Kazuki hasta el límite una vez más, era demasiado para él, sintió el tibio liquido seminal de Kazuki derretirse abundante y espeso en la palma de su mano , se felicitó a sí mismo por haber logrado tan exitosamente llevar a Kazuki al placer absoluto dos veces seguidas en una noche . El orgasmo le sobrevino de solo pensarlo era como un cortocircuito en su cerebro que descontentaba todo a si paso y que se extendía a cada célula de su piel y en cada neurona , dejando únicamente lugar al placer, y a nada más . Lo habían disfrutado juntos la primera experiencia sexual había sido explosiva, maravillosa y decisiva , para que ese hilo rojo de confianza , ese hilo se hiciera irrompible .

Tardó varios segundos en recordar cómo se respiraba, en volver a ubicar el mundo a su alrededor. Kazuki había enterrado la cabeza en su hombro y jugueteaba perezosamente con los cortos cabellos de la nuca del Kakei . El Fuuchoin tenía una mirada entre feliz y perezosa, somnoliento y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja del placer disfrutado era un gesto muy divertido parecía embriagado de felicidad , no pasó más nada la lluvia seguía y apenas lograron acurrucarse y halar las sábanas para taparse se dieron un corto beso y se quedaron dormidos en un embriagante y cálido sueño orgásmico .

Cuando Kazuki despertó al día siguiente ante sus ojos semi abiertos percibió la fuerte luz del nuevo día que se colaba por alguna parte del techo y le caía justo en la cara , se revolvió perezoso y cansado se sentía bastante adolorido y apenas se incorporó sintió bajo su cuerpo una rugosa textura , por un momento pensó que se trataba del cabello de Juubie que estaba dormido muy cerca de el , pero al buscarlo con su mano encontró vacio , abrió los ojos lentamente sentía que los parpados le pesaban como si fuera de plomo y se sentía como si lo hubieran aporreado todo o lo hubieran sacado de una licuadora .

Para su sorpresa cuando por fin estuvo en sus 5 sentidos y completamente consiente se dio cuenta que no estaba en la casita de la anciana como pensó , estaba tendido entre la paja seca y amontonada de un viejo granero destartalado , la luz que veía era un rayo de sol que se colaba por el techo de madera podrida el cual estaba roto y tenia rendijas por todas partes . Estaba desnudo pero muy cerca de el estaba doblada , seca y limpia su ropa , la misma que había tenido puesta antes .

-Juubei?- llamó desconcertado , buscando respuestas y pensado con algo de esperanza que tal vez que el Kakei sería el único podría sacarle de tantas dudas que giraban en su mente

-Kazuki despertaste? Estas bien?-preguntó Juubei acercándose a su lado , estaba vestido con su ropa limpia y seca .

-si , lo estoy pero .. no comprendo que sucedió? Que hacemos aquí?-preguntó Kazuki vistiéndose rápidamente

-ven a ver el paisaje de afuera –Kazuki salió , lentamente sentía que los ojos le ardían pues no se acostumbran aun a la intensa y segadora luz tan radiante del exterior , al aire se sentía fresco y puro . Parecía como si nunca hubiese llovido , pero el inconfundible olor a tierra mojada era una prueba la tormenta había sido real , el paisaje era increíble , el sol vibraba , el cielo estaba de un azul tan puro y profundo que parecía irreal y el césped verde mojado cubierto de rocío de lluvia , al frente a unos metros el gran pino que les había resguardado ayer estaba partido a la mitad el estruendoso trueno de la noche lo había destrozado , era increíble la naturaleza se había ensañado y demostraba en ese paisaje chocante toda su fuerza e ira .

-imagina que nos hubiéramos quedado allí más tiempo –dijo Juubei contemplando absorto aquel paisaje tan bello pero la vez tan devastador

-increíble –Kazuki no salía de su asombro –pero .. y la cabaña? Y la anciana de anoche?.. como paramos en este granero?

-mira a tu alrededor –ambos salieron del granero y observaron con detenimiento el lugar , a donde vieran no había nada , la casita no estaba, es como si hubiera desaparecido o mejor dicho como si nunca hubiera existido en primer lugar , nada ni rastro de ella , ni de la mujer . Solo el viejo granero abandonado y nada más en kilómetros el llano largo cubría largas extensiones del aquel paisaje rural , las espigas de grama creían altas, salvajes y tupidas demostrando que era un sitio tan virgen como solitario .

-no comprendo .. que sucedió?-Kazuki estaba tan confundido que no sabía si estaba aun dormido y soñaba o si de verdad había despertado

-yo tampoco lo entiendo , caminé por todo los alrededores buscando la casa, o al menos indiciosos de ella , se que fue real que pasamos la noche allí pero .. no tiene explicación .. o por lo menos yo no la encuentro , estoy tan desconcertado como tu - le dijo el Kakei viendo el vacio y perdiéndose en el paisaje frente a ellos , imponente .

- fue un sueño acaso?-preguntó Kazuki pensativo

-no sé .. parecía muy real .. pero de algo estoy totalmente seguro , lo que sucedió entre nosotros anoche .. –Juubei hizo una pausa y se ruborizó copiosamente –Kazuki también bajó el rostro encendido .. sin duda había sido real el dolorcillo en ciertas partes de su cuerpo (sobre todo al sentarse) solo podía ser por eso , era la prueba de que había sucedido , toda la cara se le puso roja .

-jejejeje .. no hay por que apenarse .. espero no harte lastimado?-le preguntó con timidez

-no.. para nada .. fue maravilloso –le dijo con sinceridad mientras que con timidez le tomaba de la mano –gracias por eso –se sonrieron con esas sonrisa cómplice que tiene los enamorados y se quedaron abrazaos un largo rato en silencio

-crees que en la premura y miedo de la situación hayamos imaginado todo y que venimos a dar a este granero desde el principio imaginando todo lo de la cabaña y la anciana mujer?

-no lo sé me parece raro que los dos hayamos visto lo mismo

-es tan extraño .. pero y la ropa?

-cuando desperté la encontré a la par nuestra estaba limpia seca y doblada .. es lo mas extraño del asunto ..

A kazuki le recorrió un escalofrió por la espalda

-creo que deberíamos irnos de aquí , hay que llegar a Shinjuku-le dijo con una sonrisa encantadora

-tienes razón , ya no tiene importancia – se tomaron de la mano y caminaron sigilosos y sin un rumbo determinado , Kazuki hizo una reverencia antes de alejarse por completo del granero

-arigatoo –dijo en voz baja mientas se alejaban y tomaba a Juubei de nuevo del brazo , entre ellos había crecido un hermoso sentimiento que los había unido aun mas , que había estrechado sus lazos de confianza y ese hilo rojo ahora era indestructible .

_**Fin **_

**Bueno quedó un poco largo para ser one-shot pero bueno espero les haya gustado y me dejéis sus comentarios , hasta la próxima **

**Bye! **


End file.
